Bee
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Bees are usually found in bushes. When Link destroys a bush, an angered bee will appear and attack him. Some lone trees found in Hyrule contain unseen beehives; when Link dashes into one of the trees with the Pegasus Boots or uses the Quake Medallion while near one of the trees, an entire swarm of bees appears. Bees can be defeated with the sword; but since bees are relatively hard to hit due to their size, Spin Attacks prove more effective. Bees can be caught and stored in bottles by using the Bug-Catching Net. Once released from the bottle, a bee will attack enemies on Link's behalf; however, it will fly away after a while if Link does not catch it again in time. If Link sprinkles a bee with Magic Powder, it will turn into a fairy. A unique bee, known as the Good Bee, can attack enemies indefinitely and can be found in certain areas. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening A group of Bees appears surrounding a Honeycomb in Ukuku Prairie. During the quest for the Magnifying Lens, Link encounters Tarin, who is attempting to knock down the Honeycomb. If Link gives Tarin the Stick, he will successfully knock down the Honeycomb; however, the threatened Bees will attack Tarin, causing him to run away, leaving Link free to pick up the Honeycomb. Tarin may be encountered back in his home in Mabe Village, having suffered several bee stings. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures When the Links approach specific trees, several Bees will emerge and attack the heroes. The bees cannot be hit by the sword and can be damaged only by Bombs. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bees appear on Cannon Island and Dee Ess Island. Bees appear flying around on Cannon Island and will swarm around Link if he disturbs a Beehive. Bees will appear on Dee Ess Island only if Link digs in a hole that has a beehive in it. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Bees appear as enemies. These bees cannot be defeated and will chase Link if he hits the tree in which their hive is situated. They will stop chasing Link if he jumps into Water or walks inside a building. Their hive often holds Bee Larvae. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Bees can be randomly found through tress and grasses. Once found, they will attack Link. A sword or any other weapon can defeat the bees. They can be caught by a Bug-Catching Net and stored into a Bottle. If the Golden Bee is caught or bought, Link can give the bee to the Bee Guy in Kakariko Village, who will reward him with the Bee Badge which will make all bees friendly towards its user and attack other foes nearby. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Bees, also know as Courser Bees, can be found swarming around beehives throughout various areas of Hyrule such as the Great Plateau, East Necluda, Fort Hateno, Hyrule Field and Tabantha Frontier. Link can harvest their hives to obtain Courser Bee Honey, which can be eaten on its own or used as a Cooking ingredient. However doing so, or getting too near, will cause the bees to attack him and continue doing so until Link either flees far enough away, dives into deep water, hits the swarm twice, or leaves the area all together. Along with Link, bees will attack any monsters that draw to near, causing minor damage. While most monsters ignore them Bokoblins will flee. Bees natural enemies are Honeyvore Bears who love Courser Bee Honey and are immune to Bee stings, apparently being known to take whole hives back to their dens on occasion. Etymology In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Creating a Champion, a piece of artwork depicting a Bee and its hive identifies the bees of Breath of the Wild as '''Courser Bees, '''explaining where the name Courser Bee Honey comes from. However in-game they are referred to simply as Bees indicating Courser Bee could have been a name used by the development team. See also * Beehive * Deku Hornet * Giant Bee * Golden Bee * Good Bee * Hylian Hornet * Queen Bee es:Abeja Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies